This core supports cerebral blood flow (CBF) measurements in all projects of this program project proposal. The acquisition and analysis of data for each technique is described, and our experience is summarized. Applications for each technique are described in those projects which use them. The theory of blood flow measurements for indicator dilution experiments is presented, our maximum likelihood analytical procedures are described, and a plan to test indicator dilution data for goodness-of-fit with an optimal test is described.